<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>consequences by excuberance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110528">consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuberance/pseuds/excuberance'>excuberance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Atsumu is the God of War, M/M, Mild Gore, mentions of blood and death, osamu is the god of destruction, very very small mention of vomit (used metaphorically)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:39:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuberance/pseuds/excuberance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the god of war learns the cost of intervening with the stories of the Fates.</p><p>"You look at this mortal like you would a sanguinary blood-stained battlefield; you have the same hungry glint in your eyes— and anyone in their right mind would know that that's never a good thing."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gods are immortal beings superior to mankind that stand over humanity to watch it flourish and burn in an endless, perennial cycle. They are creation— the catalysts of life and death; they are <em> power</em>. Time is fleeting, and frail and transient creatures like humans were of little interest to any of them. They were pawns; the gods’ playthings, and nothing more.</p><p>But why was it that when the god of war in all his imposing glory, watched from the heavens as a battle unfolded beneath him, and set his eyes upon the vicious grandeur that was Sakusa Kiyoomi, he felt somehow drawn to the mortal?</p><p>“You know we aren’t allowed to meddle with the humans, Tsumu,” his brother said from behind him as he followed his line of vision. “The consequences will be devastating.”</p><p>“Death gets involved with them often. So do Time and Love.” Atsumu raised a brow. “Actually, all the gods do— why do you think there are so many half-breed bastards running about?”</p><p>“We both know those are different kinds of involvement.”</p><p>Brown eyes narrowed as they met gray ones. “How so?”</p><p>The god of destruction stood his ground, his gaze steady and unfaltering. “Love, Time, Death— they are simply doing their work, while the others are there to seek temporary pleasure. You, on the other hand…”</p><p>He looked him up and down, in a manner so judgemental it was almost offensive, before continuing:</p><p>“You look at this mortal like you would a sanguinary blood-stained battlefield; you have the same hungry glint in your eyes— and anyone in their right mind would know that that’s never a good thing.”</p><p>Atsumu stamped down his frustration at the accuracy of his brother’s little speech, and masked it with nonchalance. “Whatever floats your boat, Samu. He’s but a mortal, and I was merely intrigued by his swordsmanship.” It was partly true, but truth be told, what seized his attention more was how painfully beautiful he was.</p><p>Mischief flickered briefly in Osamu’s eyes, and Atsumu mentally shook off the panic that had begun to creep up his spine like the spindly legs of an insect.</p><p>“Then I suppose you wouldn’t mind if I have him for the night-”</p><p>Atsumu snarled, savage and feral. “You try and lay a finger on him and<em> I will end you</em>.”</p><p>Osamu laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender. “And like always, dear brother, you take the bait.”</p><p>Then his expression turned grim. “Do take my warning seriously though, Atsumu. The Fates are not forgiving with those who interfere with their stories.”</p><p>“I can hide well, and you can cover for me if the time ever comes, right, Samu?”</p><p>Atsumu’s eyes glimmered with such an intensity that only meant trouble, and it made his brother realise his words had gone through one ear and past the other— and that none of this was going to end well. All he could do was sigh and give him a firm pat on the shoulder.</p><p>“By the gods,” Osamu muttered. “Just be careful.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever, I know you’d miss me too much.” Atsumu rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “After all, there is no War-”</p><p>“-without Destruction,” Osamu finished for him, laughing along despite the horrible feeling in his gut for what he knew was bound to follow.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>War was known throughout the world with many different names.</p><p><em> Ares, Montu, Mars, Horus, </em> and <em> Erra</em>, to name a few.</p><p>But this time he would use a name known only to few, a name almost forgotten, and one his own mother had given him eons past— Miya Atsumu.</p><p>That was the name he used when he pretended to stumble upon Sakusa Kiyoomi’s training field, a lost and newly-transferred soldier from the Orients.</p><p>Sakusa regarded him with cool disinterest for a short moment and went back to slicing up his poor wooden dummy that barely even looked like a human figure anymore.</p><p>More amused than he was disappointed at the lack of words, Astumu crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the trunk of a tree and observed Sakusa’s tight-fitting armour and the way the muscles on his arms flexed as he launched attack after attack with his sword.</p><p>After a moment, Sakusa stopped abruptly, panting and wiping at the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand, his sword swinging dangerously close to his face. He shot Atsumu a glare so icy, it rivaled the glaciers up north and the frozen oceans down south.</p><p>“What do you want.”</p><p>“I’m Miya Atsumu,” he replied, blatantly ignoring the question.</p><p>His jaw ticked in irritation. “And I’m in the middle of training. Leave.”</p><p>“I’d prefer to stay, actually.” Atsumu sat on the ground and criss-crossed his legs, resting his elbows atop his thighs as he looked up at the other man with a too-friendly grin. “I think I could learn a thing or two from you.”</p><p>An exasperated, humourless laugh. “You can wait until the one-on-one combats overmorrow.”</p><p>“No,” Atsumu insisted. “I don’t think I can.”</p><p>Sakusa, deciding that he was wasting time trying to argue, only shook his head and dropped the subject, continuing his routine.</p><p>And Atsumu? Oh, he was learning.</p><p>He was learning the perfect planes of Sakusa’s face, the darkness of his eyes, the tones of his body— every curve, every dip, every inch of him he could see— and he was committing it all to memory.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu made friends quickly amongst the soldiers. There was a man who’d come a long way from home, a town at the foot of the mountains that bordered the territory. Koutarou, was it? And he’d brought his little brother Shouyou with him. They couldn’t be more different at first glance (Koutarou was a warrior; Shouyou was a healer), but their personalities were incredibly similar and aligned.</p><p>He’d also encountered a pretty eccentric man that he later learned goes by the name Suna Rintarou. The man’s eyes had flashed briefly in recognition and then anger, but before Atsumu could open his mouth to speak, he had vanished into the growing crowd of soldiers. Atsumu had met several beings over the course of his existence, but not once had he ever forgotten a face. He froze for a split-second, realising that while he’d never met Suna, maybe his brother had.</p><p><em> Oh, you absolute nitwit, </em> Atsumu thought, wishing Osamu was there so he could give him an earful. <em> Lecturing me about meddling with humans when your poor, scorned lover is right here waiting for his beloved’s return. </em></p><p>It wasn’t a fair argument because like Osamu had told him, the gods constantly sought out pleasure from the mortal lands, and he wasn’t any different. But Atsumu incessantly itched to quarrel and fight, be it physically or verbally, and his brother was always on the receiving end.</p><p>His eyes scanned the crowd for another, more familiar and more important face, yet he found none. A cup of what smelled like <em> very </em> strong alcohol popped up right in front of his face.</p><p>“Who, might I ask, are you looking for, exactly?” Koutarou asked, his voice too loud, too grating beside his ears.</p><p>“Do you know anyone with dark, curly hair and two peculiar marks on his forehead?” Atsumu took the cup, not taking his eyes off the crowd in a continuous search. “Sakusa Kiyoomi?”</p><p>Koutarou almost choked on his beverage. “And what in the name of the <em> gods </em> might you want with the commander?”</p><p>It was Atsumu’s turn to cough out his drink. Koutarou was whacking his back with more force than normal with a puzzled look written across his face.</p><p>Atsumu composed himself, as if nothing had happened. “Right. So he’s the commander.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of Sakusa Kiyoomi?” Shouyou piped up beside Bokuto. “He has quite the reputation. Anyway, you’re not going to find him anywhere around here for now— he loathes the festivities. Something about crowds.”</p><p>Humming as if in thought, Atsumu murmured, “Maybe next time then.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Two days passed before Atsumu was able to see him again— he did end up waiting for the one-on-one combats after all. The sun hung low behind trees and mountains, and the crisp morning air was making everyone sleepier than necessary (except Atsumu, who was perfectly content with his hundred-year sleep a few decades ago, thank you very much).</p><p>“On guard!” Sakusa bellowed, preparing his stance.</p><p>A pause as he waited for Atsumu to get into position.</p><p>“Go!”</p><p>Neither of them wasted any time. Evidently, Atsumu wasn’t using the full spectrum of his abilities. Gods are extraordinarily powerful, their speed and their strength rendering the skills of the strongest and swiftest mortals close to nothing.</p><p>So, he deflected and defended Sakusa’s attacks, barely ever going on the offensive. Sakusa’s face remained passive throughout the match, and Atsumu noticed that he was terribly careful with his movements— there was not a breath wasted, not a step out of line; everything with this man was strict and precise.</p><p>With a final strike, Atsumu’s sword was sent skittering across the field and clattering against the pebbles that littered the area.</p><p>Sakusa said nothing— simply stared at him, longer than was necessary, with that same indifference from their first meeting.</p><p>“Next!” he called out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Atsumu made it an everyday task to look for the mortal; there were times when he seemed to have disappeared from the face of the land and was nowhere to be found, but there were times when he was in the usual training area where he’d first found him, striking human-shaped dummies with his sword or hitting targets with his arrows.</p><p>And everytime, Sakusa would let him stay. Atsumu sat at the foot of the same tree, and he watched.</p><p>It was after around a month that Sakusa finally spoke to him properly. He buried his sword in the soft soil and sat beside Atsumu beneath the shade of the gigantic sycamore tree.</p><p>“Who are you, really?”</p><p>Atsumu ignored the question, opting to give him a sideways smile instead.</p><p>Sakusa didn’t look at him, but his eyes were narrowed as he stared off into the wide expanse of trees before them. “That day we fought. You were holding back. Why?”</p><p>“Was I though, Omi-Omi?”</p><p>Sakusa clicked his tongue in irritation at the nickname. “Do not call me that. And <em> yes</em>, Miya, I’m fairly confident you would have defeated me effortlessly, had you not held yourself back.”</p><p>
  <em> How am I going to tell you? </em>
</p><p>“Alright.” Atsumu grunted as he got to his feet. “I challenge you. One-on-one.”</p><p>And once again, Atsumu’s sword flew out of his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From then on, whenever he found Sakusa in that usual spot, Atsumu would challenge him— and Sakusa would win, although he found no triumph in it. He was still convinced (and rightfully so) that Atsumu could do so much more.</p><p>“Tell me, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu said one night. “Do you believe in the gods?”</p><p>Sakusa’s face had twisted into something so bitter and angry, it had surprised Atsumu to see. “Gods, heaven, hell. That is a luxury meant only for the privileged men who have never had to see their own comrades die before their own eyes. Men who have never had to burn and bury their own friends, and men who have never had to face a young boy’s mother to tell her that her son was not coming home.”</p><p>Sakusa turned to look at him, his eyes burning with a sort of anger he’d only ever seen with the wronged and the dishonored. “And even if there are any gods out there— they can all burn in hellfire for all I care. All they know to do is sit around uselessly while millions die in famine and wars waged in their names.”</p><p>There was so much venom in his eyes and his words that Atsumu could not find the words to say, so they sat below the trees under the stars and basked in each others’ company in silence.</p><p>Over time, the god learned that as stoic a man as Sakusa Kiyoomi may seem, he was still human and perfectly capable of getting flustered. Atsumu had grown to love the red that softly tinted Sakusa’s cheeks and his ears whenever he’d spout something that sounded suspiciously like an innuendo, and he’d learned to treasure the few times he’d almost made him smile.</p><p>The more time they spent together, the bolder he got with his flirtations (Osamu would be sent rolling across the seven seas in a bout of laughter if he could hear him). One time he’d insinuated something so terribly improper, Sakusa had spluttered in disbelief, stuttering and losing his composure— that was the one time Atsumu was able to knock his sword out of his hands. (“When I said you could defeat me, I did not mean through such undignified means,” Sakusa had grumbled, glowering at his laughing face— before he’d let out a chuckle of his own.)<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The news had come like a punch to the gut. Atsumu was expecting it, had been for a while now, but it did not prepare him. Normally, when there was an oncoming war, there would be exhilaration in his veins as he observed the battle unfold; he saw it as entertainment. But back then, things were different. Back then, he didn’t have the overwhelming fear of losing someone he cared for deeply.</p><p>Atsumu wanted to tell Sakusa not to fight, to run off with him somewhere, someplace where they didn’t have to worry about wars to wage and people to protect— where they could simply live together, in peace. But he knew it would be pointless; Sakusa Kiyoomi was an honourable man, and he cared too much for his own damn good. Atsumu knew he would lay down his life for any of his men in an instant, if given the choice.</p><p>He almost laughed at the irony of it all. The god of war, wishing for peace and tranquillity.</p><p>Atsumu is fully aware that he could never dissuade Sakusa from fighting, but he tries anyway.</p><p>“No,” Sakusa says firmly, leaving no room for argument, just like he expected. “I will not abandon my people.”</p><p>“You could <em> die</em>.” Atsumu was desperately latching onto any excuse at this point, begging for him to consider— to <em> stay</em>.</p><p>“It’s nothing new,” was his reply. “And it’s a risk I am more than willing to take.”</p><p>“Kiyoomi.” Atsumu’s breath hitched in his throat, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. “Please.”</p><p>“I’m fighting tomorrow and that’s final,” Sakusa snapped, raising his voice in chagrin. “I don’t see why it matters so much to you anyway!”</p><p>“It matters because <em> I love you!</em>"</p><p>Sakusa fell silent, an unreadable expression written on his face— his cursed, beautiful face—  as he took a step forward and took the man’s face in his hand, holding him by his jaw.</p><p>“Omi-” Atsumu began, but was abruptly cut off by the feeling of Sakusa’s lips pressing fiercely against his own in a fervent kiss.</p><p>They pulled away, and Sakusa’s eyes were gleaming with an intense, burning fire.</p><p>“Live through tomorrow for me, Atsumu, and we’ll continue what we started here.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sakusa had gone off to get them food— they’d both decided to stay the night there, relishing in the time they had left together, seeing as neither of them couldn’t find any sleep with the approaching battle looming over them like the shadow of Death himself.</p><p>“Atsumu.”</p><p>He whirled on his heel at the familiar voice, and saw Osamu standing right behind him.</p><p>“What are you <em> doing </em> here?” Panic was creeping into Atsumu’s chest, and he could only hope that there was no one around to witness his brother’s sudden appearance.</p><p>Osamu looked uneasy, his eyes flitting from one place to another as if someone was listening. “You have to return home at once.”</p><p>“No,” Atsumu said, the word sounding like a question.</p><p>“They know about this, Tsumu.” Osamu’s voice sounded worn down by the eons of coping with Atsumu’s stubborn behaviour. “The Fates have always known and they’re giving you the ultimatum to come home right now or the consequences will be much more severe.”</p><p>Atsumu closed his eyes tightly in frustration. “Tell the Fates to shove it where the sun doesn’t <em> fucking shine</em>.”</p><p>Osamu clicked his tongue impatiently. “You were never even supposed to <em> be </em> here! The god of war has no business in the mortal realm. They’re being merciful with you, so return and they will lift your penalty.”</p><p>“Then why did they let it drag on for this long?” Atsumu was seething, his eyes practically glowing golden with ire. “It’s been months and seeing as they’ve always known anyway, why try and stop me now, of all times?”</p><p>“They were lenient with you because your presence did not affect the course of this mortal’s life,” Osamu replied. “It was your earlier… declaration that changed it.”</p><p>Atsumu scoffed. “And three words impact things how, exactly?”</p><p>His brother gritted his teeth. “He was supposed to be a hero, his name and his face known in foreign and faraway lands across the world; he was meant to spend his life as a warriorand a champion. Your being here— your words and your <em> selfishness</em>— did not just create a new path for him, it completely erased the old one with no room for possibilities. So you can see why the Fates aren’t very pleased.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Atsumu said after a while.</p><p>“Atsumu-”</p><p>“I <em> said</em>,” he cut him off before he could go on another sermon. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“I warned you about this long ago. The fault is yours and only yours in your refusal to listen,” Osamu said before stretching out his dark wings and disappearing from sight.</p><p>Atsumu stayed there, his hopelessness freezing him in place. Everything was terribly confusing.</p><p><em> A new path? </em>he thought. Atsumu tried to imagine what it would be like, living somewhere distant, away from the horrors of this place. With him. He thought of building a small cottage in a remote area, where they’d live until their time— or Sakusa’s time, for that matter— was up and all he’ll have left is the trove of memories that they created, and the phantom warmth of the love he’d given to and received from most extraordinary man he had ever encountered.</p><p>Just then, he heard the crunching of leaves from behind him, and he plastered a quick smile on his face before turning around.</p><p>“Omi-Omi! What took you…” Atsumu’s voice faltered upon seeing Sakusa’s tear-stricken face and eyes filled with fear. Dread twisted in his gut.</p><p>“How long have you been standing there?” Atsumu took a careful step forward, and the step backward Sakusa took in compensation was enough of an answer for him.</p><p>“<em>You</em>,” Sakusa said, his voice shaking and a mere whisper. “You’re the god of war.”</p><p>All Atsumu could do was nod, and he tried to take another step forward.</p><p>“Don’t come near me.” Tears were spilling freely from Sakusa’s eyes now. “Don’t you <em> dare </em> come near me.”</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you,” Atsumu said miserably. “Please let me explain-”</p><p>“I don’t- I can’t do this right now.” Sakusa shook his head frantically, taking a few more staggering steps back before turning away from him and ignoring his relentless pleading.</p><p>The sight of Kiyoomi running away in fear of <em> him </em> hurt more than Atsumu could possibly have ever imagined.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next morning came by quickly— too quickly for Atsumu’s liking. He looked everywhere and asked everyone for Sakusa, but everyone came up short of an answer.</p><p>“I don’t know, I’m sorry,” Shouyou said guiltily. “But I’m sure he’s fine.”</p><p>“He’s most probably somewhere up front, Atsumu, so you needn’t worry too much,” Bokuto added helpfully whilst strapping on his breastplate.</p><p>The soldiers had begun lining up, and the troops were starting to march forward, yet he still could not see Sakusa anywhere.</p><p>He anxiously tapped at the hilt of his sword— still unsheathed and resting in its scabbard— his eyes darting from person to person, looking for dark hair and a constellation on their forehead.</p><p>Atsumu’s sword met skin and cut through flesh and bone, spraying blood in all directions. He couldn’t find it in himself to relish in the thrill of the battle and observe all the possible outcomes of this fight, not when Sakusa was nowhere to be found.</p><p>He made his way past opponents, cutting through them effortlessly, while his panic rose in his throat like bile. Atsumu had half a mind to destroy the entire legion just to find him, and he was seriously turning over the idea in his head when he caught sight of a familiar bronze sword and a head of dark hair that he’d recognise wherever.</p><p>They locked eyes, and Atsumu found an ember of hope flickering in his chest when Sakusa offered him a small, reluctant smile.</p><p><em> Just get through this one battle, </em> Atsumu tried to assure himself, <em> and maybe you can both have your happy ending. </em></p><p>He knew very well he couldn’t interfere with the outcome of the fight no matter how much he wanted to; there were too many lives, too many threads and stories weaved together, that if he tried to use even the tiniest inkling of his power to change the tide, the little (although temporary) clemency he’d gotten from the Fates would be reduced to nothing.</p><p>So he fought, like any human would. He held himself back, keeping his strength and his speed at bay. It was taking such a great deal— maybe even too much— of his concentration, that he didn’t see it coming.</p><p>He didn’t see the knife that flew by, thrown to hit a specific target— the heart of the legion, and the one with utmost control and power over their soldiers.</p><p>It was one of those times when Atsumu felt as if everything around him had slowed down. He’d seen the knife too late, and it took a split-second for him to realise his mistake and for horror to overtake his body as the dagger hit home.</p><p>Sakusa fell to his knees, blood rushing out of his mouth and his sword slipping from his hands.</p><p>Atsumu’s blood ran cold and he bolted to Sakusa’s side, holding his shaking figure in his arms tightly enough, as if it would keep him there.</p><p>“Stay with me, Omi,” he said, pressing on Sakusa’s wound in a desperate attempt to stop his blood from flowing out. “Please— I’ll find you a medic as soon as I can.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Atsumu,” he said when he’d mustered up the strength to speak. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Shh,” Atsumu murmured, running a hand through his hair soothingly. “You’re going to be okay.”</p><p>Sakusa was slipping away, and there was nothing to be done. “Atsumu,” he said.</p><p>Atsumu diverted his attention from the wound to look at him.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>It shattered his heart and sent his entire world crashing around him to hear those words.</p><p>Atsumu pressed a kiss on his forehead twice, right above his brows, and said, “I love you too, Sakusa Kiyoomi.”</p><p>He wasn’t sure if Sakusa heard, for when he pulled back to look at him, his eyes were unseeing and his body unmoving.</p><p>Atsumu had witnessed several cruelties in his lifetime, and yet nothing had felt more brutal than having to pass his hand over Kiyoomi’s eyes so that they would close for the last time. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought he heard the shrill laughter of the Fates as they once again twisted someone’s destiny to their own volition, and his brother’s unheeded warning rang in his ears crystal-clear.</p><p>Maybe he should have listened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOOOOOOOOOO let me start with special thanks to my friend bestie buddy bro homie rahaf for proof-reading this ily and i appreciate you !! &lt;3</p><p>and to you, reader, for reading this far! i hope you enjoyed it and if you have any thoughts or just anything you wanna tell me in general, do feel free to drop by my twitter dms (<a href="https://twitter.com/lgbtchoso">@lgbtchoso</a>) or the comment section. ^3^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>